I'm Not His
by christianbeskott
Summary: "Look Izzy, I'm tired of everyone saying that we're the 'power couple', or their OTP. I'm not his, and I'm tired of being referred as his. I am so done with Jace Herondale." Clary Fray has been the longtime girlfriend of Jace Herondale-ever since Kindergarten. But when she tires of him and his ways, what will he do to get her back? *CURSING*


Clary sighed as she stuffed popcorn into her mouth, watching reruns of her favorite show-90210. As the scene unfolded, Clary watched Naomi and Annie fight over Ethan, her mouth widening into a smile. Her beam disappeared as her phone rang.

"OMG, did you see the pictures of you and Jace on the school website? SO. CUTE!" A voice gushed as Clary sighed again, holding the phone away from her ear. "I mean, I wish that Simon and I could have a relationship like that-you guys are the most popular couple in school!"

"Isabelle... Did you not hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Um, Jace and I... we decided to go our different ways, you see, High School's almost over and Jace wants to study at The Institute in New York, while I want to study at The Institute in Paris. It would be too much of a hassle to try to Skype every night, and our phone bills would get pretty high. Besides, Jace and I have been together for what, 13 years? Jace cheats, something he admitted to me when we broke up. Now that I know that, I'm not getting back together with him." On the other line, there was silence. "Izzy? You there?"

"That little dipshit, I'm going to march over to his house and pummel him, oh god... When'd you guys do all this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Izzy, it's just that I thought I could handle this. Apparently not though." Clary attempted smiling, but failed. "It's just hard, getting used too this, you know? Honestly, it's really weird, I decided to call things off, and I'm the one who's crying over Jace. I bet he's out partying right now."

* * *

"What did I do Alec?" Jace was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I mean, I did nothing wrong, right? I was a great boyfriend, remembering her birthday, buying gifts fir her-"

"Dude, you fucking cheated on her." Alec interrupted. "I'm pretty sure that that quality is not something a girl looks for in a guy."

"Well, if you want to bring negativity to the table, go right ahead." Jace grumbled, sitting up. He went over to his closet and slammed the doors open, looking for some new clothes. Jace had been wearing the same pajamas ever since Friday night. It was Sunday.

"First of all, if you really like Clary, ask if you can get back together with her. I'm sure that you could work something out. I mean, you're Jace Herondale, the guy that every girl would bow too, the guy who's the King of the school! Who won Homecoming King? Who fucking won Prom King? You! Cause you're Jace Herondale!"

"Easy for you to say Alec. You've already came out, you already have Magnus. For fucks sake! You both already have your future planned out. 'First we're going to The Insitute of Peru. We already have our apartment there, filled with furniture, so no worries, we can just go to Peru anytime during the summer.'" Jace mimicked.

"Aw, c'mon. Magnus and I have our problems. Everyone knew he was gay for a long time. He's been with lot's of guys-and girls! He calls himself a 'freewheeling bisexual' and 'the master of love'. Hey, now that I think about it, you should go to Magnus and annoy him about your problems!"

"Alec, are you serious? Magnus hates me, ever since I called his cat a hamster! Dude, you know, I trust you and all, but are you sure that Magnus is a good choice? I've heard some rumors about Camille and him."

"Well rumors are not fucking true."

"Are you sure? Because I've heard some-"

"Not fucking true."

* * *

"Clary! I know, let's go see Magnus! Remember, he got Simon and I together?"

"Isn't that Alec's boyfriend?"

"Yeah! He's the one who's really fashionable and sprinkles glitter on himself, the one who's always hanging around Alec."

"Isabelle, I barely know him. Everyone says that he's super mean to people who he doesn't know."

"He knows you. Anyways, that's totally just a lie that haters made up, okay? Trust me, you'll like Magnus.

"But-"

"Pick you up in ten! Go get ready!" Isabelle squealed as she hung up. Clary groaned, picking up jeans and a t-shirt from her dresser. As she closed the TV, she walked downstairs, coming face-to-face with her mum.

"Clary, why are your eyes red and puffy? That is not attractive. Darling, go put on some make-up before you go out. Oh, I detest when you wear those jeans, it makes me want to get someone to sew the holes back up. When you're a fashion designer like me, make sure your sense of style is poised and sophisticated, not some kind of ruffian." Clary stomped back upstairs and swiped some lip-gloss on her lips. When she stomped back down, she met her mum again.

"Better Jocelyn?" Jocelyn glanced at her, barely even looking.

"Yes, much. I think you could go up and switch those jeans-"

"Mum, you weren't supposed to answer that."

As a car honked outside, Clary scrambled to get out the door.

"That's Isabelle, bye mum."

"Mmhmm."

* * *

NEW STORY, HOPE ALL OF YOU BISCUITS LIKE IT!  
jocelyn is nothing like a real mum, she's pretty, but she doesn't care about her daughter.  
bye lovies!


End file.
